A Golden Age
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: A SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER STORY! In this, Jade is the granddaughter of Elizabeth I. She is soon to ascend the throne. Longer summary is inside. Please review a character, it is appreciated. Any ideas that I get you will be credited for. R&R plz! Thanks!
1. SummaryForm

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: You will be slapped if you ask me whether or not I own Victorious.**

**Okay, so here's my dilemma: I'm creating a new story, right? So I get thinking, and well, turns out I need supporting characters to the ones I need. **

**BY THE WAY THERE WILL BE NO REX IN MY STORY!**

**So, onto the summary.**

**Summary: Jadelyn Elizabeth West-Tudor is the granddaughter to Elizabeth I, Queen of England. Her mother, Kathryn Penelope Tudor, had a one night stand with Robert Dudley's son, Walter, and ended up pregnant with Jadelyn. So, her mother's a whore. (Technically speaking.) But she has two other sisters: Sarah and Grace West-Tudor. They're married, and off in somewhere in Europe. Jadelyn is courting (or being courted by) Beckett Henry Oliver. Caterina "Cat" Patience Valentine, is Jade's first lady-in-waiting. So, Jadelyn is going to be on the throne very soon, as her mother is not well. Victoria Anne Vega is the daughter of Philip II of Spain, and plots to take Beckett and the throne from Jadelyn. Andre Harris is a noble, but he is dark-skinned and therefore is not allowed to vote or be on the House of Lords or Parliament or anything like that. (Not trying to be racial or anything, just saying.) Robert "Robbie" Isaac Shapiro is an Italian-English nobles son, and wants the throne. So, this is about Jadelyn and her succession to the throne and her reign, etc, etc. **

**Now, please submit ladies-in-waiting, nobles, lords, bishops, etc, etc.**

**Form:**

**Parents: (Include title, origin, etc)**

**Name: (title please)**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Support or Not Support Jade:**

**Opinions on the Throne:**

**Anything else:**

**THANK YOU!**

**For the names, please refer to this address:**

**http:/ victoria (dot) tc (dot) ca/ ~tgodwin /duncanweb /documents/names (dot) html**

**Please take out the spaces and (dot) and add that. If you need a good link, please PM me or review, and I will review or PM you with that. **

**Thanks!**

**~PEPSIGIRL120~**


	2. Profiles of OCS

**Hello, hello! Here's the list of characters (so far) that I have. The first chapter will be up soon after this. If anyone wants to review more characters, that's fine. I just need more boys, more girls, maybe even advisors and some church people? Thanks guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Victorious. **

**CHARACTERS!**

**Name: **_May Carlie Addams-Martinez_

**Age: **_16_

**Parents: **_Biological parents: Heidi and Edwin Martinez of Guatemala (deceased, ex queen and king): Adoptive Parents: Evelyn and Marlon Addams_

**Personality: **_Reclusive, quiet, insecure, kind-hearted, compassionate, and caring. Also has a sarcastic sense of humor, is known to be stubborn, intelligent, confident (leader-like), and acts tough when in pain. _

**Looks:**_ Shoulder-length inky black hair with side bangs, a light tan skin tone, big bright green eyes, skinny but strong figure. She has scars all over her body that she covers up with makeup, dirt, or longer, looser fitting clothes. She is 5'6 and weighs about 130 lbs. _

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Feels that the only worthy people who should "own" the throne are the ones that would lead the kingdom into greatness._

**Anything else: **_Biological parents were once the king and queen of Guatemala, but they are dead. Evelyn was a lady-in-waiting before she met Marlon the jester, and they lost a child while Marlon lost his job. They took May in, thinking she would live up to their expectations of a daughter, but they did not, and so they abuse her._

**Name: **_Miss Ursula Celeste_

**Age: **_17_

**Parents: **_Mr. James Celeste, Italian background, Mrs. Anna Celeste, English._

**Personality: **_Very wise, and gives good insight to people. She likes to give good advice to people who need it. Doesn't often speak to Jade, (with Jade being Jade and all) but would if Jade spoke to her first. _

**Looks: **_Long, blond ringlets and light green eyes. She has fair, pretty skin, with a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. She is 5'7 and slim. _

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_People make too much of a big deal out of it. The throne should just go to the rightful heir and if it is Jade, then she should get it. Just her, and only her._

**Anything else: **_She is half Italian and is one of Jade's ladies-in-waiting._

**Name: **_Patience Sybil Hayle_

**Age: **_16_

**Parents: **_Mother: Agnes Ducoup, French. Father: Nicholas Hayle, English._

**Personality: **_Is a nice, strong girl. She speaks both French and English as her mother is French and her father is English._

**Looks: **_Long, curly dark brown hair that is worn in a bun with some strands framing her face, ice blue eyes, and little feet. She wears nice but simple clothes._

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Thinks that Jade will make a great queen._

**Anything else: **_Her mother served Margot Tudor in France, and was transferred to England where her mother met her father. Patience is a lady-in-waiting to Jade._

**Name: **_Princess Cristina Madelena Alves dos Santos of Portugal_

**Age: **_17_

**Parents: **_Queen Felicia Alves of Portugal, and King Carlos dos Santos of Portugal, mother and father, respectively._

**Personality: **_Proud, independent, and reckless. She has a wild side._

**Looks: **_Dark skinned, long black hair, emerald green eyes, very short (4'9), and thin._

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Supports Beck and Jade._

**Anything else: **_Is friends with Jade, and is being courted by and betrothed to Prince Samuel Joseph Kingsley of Scotland, who goes by Sam._

**Name: **_Zara Amelia Hanle_

**Age: **_16_

**Parents: **_Jeremy Hanle-English, Anne Hanle-English_

**Personality: **_Zara is sneaky and conniving. She only wants to further her agenda and might help out the people that have been nice to her that she calls friends. She will be friendly to many people, but will stab them in the back. _

**Looks: **_Thick black hair and bright hazel eyes. She has pale skin, and is 5'6, 115 lbs._

**Support Jade: **_Doesn't support Jade. Zara hates her but doesn't show it openly. _

**Opinions on the Throne: **_She hates anyone in power, basically. She doesn't want the throne, but doesn't think Jade is fit to rule. _

**Anything else: **_She would have only one or two real friends, and would be very protective of them. She is a lady-in-waiting to Jade._

**Name: **_Princess Natalia Winberg_

**Age: **_16_

**Parents: **_King Gustav and Queen Katrina of Sweden_

**Personality: **_Very outgoing and confident, funny, and everyone loves her. She can be a bitch when needed though._

**Looks: **_Tan skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes._

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Has her own throne in Sweden-so no selfish ambitions. Supports Jade and Beck totally and thinks they will be great rulers. _

**Anything else: **_Sweden and Poland are at war so Natalia is sent to live with her godmother (Jade's mother) in England where she and Jade are like sisters. Beck and Cat are her good friends._

**Name: **_Baron Thomas O'Conner_

**Age: **_16_

**Parents: **_Earl Marcus O'Conner and Countess Nicole O'Conner of Eire._

**Personality: **_Friendly and outgoing. Likes to gossip and likes to go to parties. But if you get on your bad side, he will hurt you, just not physically._

**Looks: **_Light skin, straight blond hair, hazel eyes. He is short, 5'8._

**Supports Jade: **_Supports Jade right to the throne._

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Doesn't like England ruling Ireland but thinks Jade will be a lot better than __anyone else so he is behind her 100%._

**Anything else: **_Was sent to England to become familiar with the royal court so as to be able to help out him when he rules and helping his family. He is learning how to fight, and is being trained by Beck. He is also looking at the ladies-in-waiting but will wait to pick one until Jade is on the throne._

**Name: **_Lady Romona Corazon Mirandez of Granada_

**Age: **_15_

**Parents: **_Lord Adriano Corado Mirandez and Lady Estfani Adalia Mirandez_

**Personality: **_Romona is kind and wise. Most of the time she has a cool temper, unless the situation is extremely bad. She is sometimes too serious and doesn't know how to relax and not worry. Being the eldest of four children, she always feels compelled to look after others. She is extremely intelligent and always wants to learn something new._

**Looks: **_Long, wavy, raven black hair. She has a square face, hazel eyes, long nose, and thin lips. She is of a medium height._

**Support: **_She supports Jade but sometimes tries to help her out when Jade needs it._

**Opinions on the Throne: **_She thinks that whoever has the ability to rule well and look after the people of England should have the throne. She disapproves of Robbie and Tori._

**Anything else: **_Romona has been in England to support Jade as a lady-in-waiting. It was supposed to be a political relationship, but they became friends and have a great friendship. Romona is from Granada, Spain. She has been in England for the past two years. She has three younger siblings: Belinda (14), Alejandro (12), and Jose (12)._

**Name: **_Princess Alexandria ("Alex" or "Ria")_

**Age: **_14_

**Parents: **_Queen Anastaia of France and King Francis of France_

**Personality: **_A rebellious, stubborn and bad-tempered young princess, she refuses to be married to some person and wants to find the right one. She's always been a daredevil and hates how her brothers can go out and have fun while she is stuck inside being all princess-y and having no fun. She always tries to have fun and prank people when she can, but she often gets into trouble. She's very loyal to her friends and family but just wants to be herself and not a princess._

**Looks: **_Dark golden-brown hair that is layered. Has bright blue eyes with the softest hints of green flecks in them. Naturally tanned skin with long, well muscled arms. Is considered beautiful but has never though of herself as such._

**Support: **_Supports Jade and her decisions although being young. _

**Opinions on the Throne: **_She doesn't really care who rules England so long as they are fair and they __know how to rule well._

**Anything else: **_Has 3 older brothers: James (16), Nichols (18), and Anthony (21). Has a pet cat (pitch black with amber eyes) called Lucy._

**Name: **_Genevieve Victoria Webber_

**Age: **_16_

**Parents: **_Lady Cynthia Anne Webber and Lord Johnathan Cole Webber of England_

**Personality: **_Kind, and ready for anything. Sneaky and likes to get into the latest news and she won't spread it around even more. And instead of reacting rashly to something she might find offensive, she'll think her next move in her head first. _

**Looks: **_Dark brown hair with curls at the ends, bright blue eyes, and tan-ish skin. She is slim, and kind of short._

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_She thinks that Jade will be a great Queen of England, and since it's her home country, she wants the right person ruling her home._

**Anything else: **_Genevieve is half French from her mother's side. Her mother made her learn the language and she only uses the language if she gets mad and starts ranting._

**Name: **_Princess Lucy Orwell of England_

**Age: **_13_

**Parents: **_Princess Charlotte and Prince William Orwell of England._

**Personality: **_Sweet and kind to almost everyone, but you would know if she doesn't like you. She likes to read and write and hates going to formal parties._

**Looks: **_Blond ringlet curls, blue eyes, pale complexion, and some freckles._

_**Doesn't support Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_She is Jade's cousin, and would have gotten the Throne if she was a couple years older, so she believes that she should get the throne and is better prepared to rule than Jade._

**Anything else: **_She is friends with Zara Hanle._

**Name: **_Lindsay Aliana MacDonall_

**Age: **_16_

**Parents: **_Sean MacDonall and Moria MacDonall of Scotland_

**Personality: **_She is friendly and soft spoken most of the time. But if she gets angry her voice gets really loud. She uses a number of Scottish words. She tries to be nice and helpful to people, but sometimes it doesn't work out. She gets depressed about her family condition._

**Looks: **_Red hair down to her middle back. Tall and skinny. 5'9, 125 lbs._

_**Doesn't support Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Hates Jade for what Jade's mother did to her family. Quietly supports Tori. _

**Anything else: **_Was living in France with a friend of her father's before her father was able to get her a job in the Court. She was able to become a lady-in-waiting to Jade. Tori said that when she is Queen she'll give her family their lands back so that is why she supports Tori. Her friends are Patience, Zara, and her best friend is May. She has a secret. _

**Name: **_Princess Gabriella Florence Vega_

**Age: **_15_

**Parents: **_Phillip II of Spain, and Mary I of England._

**Personality: **_Quite reserved and shy. She's grown up in her sister's shadow, and there fore often people don't notice her._

**Looks: **_Long black hair and pale blue eyes, her skin is fair compared to her sisters. She isn't very tall but she is quite slim._

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_She completely disagrees with her sister, and as a result sees the fair solution being Jade having the throne. Personally, however, she would never want the throne. _

**Anything else: **_She met Jade once on a trip to meet her mother's family, and the two got along really well. She wishes her sister was more like Jade._

**Name: **_Duchess Francesca Kingsley of Kent (Commonly referred to as "Frankie")_

**Age: **_18_

**Parents: **_Duchess Vallery Kingsley and Duke Chandler Kingsley of Kent._

**Personality: **_Rebellious, competitive, loves to make jokes, a bit of a clown, likes to make other laugh. A solitary person in general. Confident, a bit smart, but only to people who annoy her. Easily aggravated and violent. Loyal. Would do anything to protect Jade._

**Looks: **_5'8 and a half. 126 lbs. Lightly tanned olive skin, from her love of the sun. Almond shaped grey eyes with silver flecks, and naturally long lashes. Brown hair with red tints to it, down to her bust. Has a slight bit of wave to it. Nails rounded, and medium length. Always seen wearing a brown weaved bracelet her little sister made her before she died from illness._

_**DEFINITELY supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_That it should be held by someone who truly deserves it, and who'll be able to take care of the country with ease. She also believes that Jade is the perfect candidate for the throne-with leading being in her blood, and her ability to square disagreements without taking sides._

**Anything else: **_Still misses her little sister, Honor, that died from illness about five years back. Honor was ten years old when she died, and Francesca was thirteen. Lady-in-waiting to Jade._

**Name: **_Archbishop Joshua Samuel Mackentire _

**Age: **_41_

**Parents: **_George Mackentire and Beatrice Mackentire (Common farmers who have died.)_

**Personality: **_Serious and devoted to God. He is extremely loyal. However he has a hot temper, but otherwise calm. He is wise. _

**Looks: **_Dark brown with gray hair. Steel gray eyes. Short and slightly wrinkly._

**Support or Not Support: **_He is neutral. He doesn't really support Jade, but prefers her over the more selfish Tori and Robbie. He likes Beck though._

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Whoever rules with wisdom and faith in God._

**Anything else: **_Joshua was raised in a monastery and slowly went up the ranks in the Catholic church._

**Name:**_ Princess Kathrine Isabella Salvatore of Bulgaria_

**Age: **_17_

**Parents: **_Queen Katerina and King Damon of Bulgaria_

**Personality: **_Strong-willed, passionate, fiery streak, sarcastic, witty, confident, mischievous, opinionated, independent, outgoing. She lives in her own head, she can be completely hostile free towards people unless they tick her off. Quick-tempered, spirited, clever, conniving, and loyal to those she loves. She has a gentle heart when needed._

**Looks: **_Long, tumbling brunette locks curl elegantly down to her mid back. Almond shaped, deep brown eyes with think dark lashes. Full pink lips and light tan skin._

_**Supports Jade.**_

**Opinions on the Throne: **_Supports Beck and Jade._

**Anything else: **_She is one of Jade's ladies-in-waiting, speaks fluent French, English, and Bulgarian, is betrothed to James Petrova of Russia whom she loves dearly. _

**Okay, so there's the profiles. Again, keep submitting and I will keep updating this! Next chapter should be out in less time then this. **

**Thanks again guys! Virtual cookies to everyone!**

**~Pepsigirl120~**

**~Elena~**


	3. Ceremony Part 1

**Here's the first chapter of _A Golden Age_. Enjoy!  
>This chapter will be mostly background, but oh well.<strong>

**Sorry if Jade seems a little OOC, or a little self-centered...it just fit. It will get better with time, I promise. Remember, no Rex or Trina. Thank you.**

**I may repeat the Looks section of the profiles. I am very sorry if this offends you or gets tedious.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Victorious.**

**Jade's POV**

_Oh joy. Here's the boring royal ceremony as I am crowned "Princess of Wales" and get my own household. I'm all happy-happy-joy-joy! (Note sarcasm),_ I thought.

My maid, Clara (?) I think that's her name, anyway. She was lacing up my corset.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Sorry, your Highness." Clara muttered.

I sighed. "Why do I have to wear this? And more importantly, why does my mother insist on all the jewels?"

"Be happy that it's a dark purple with gold, miss. And the jewels are just for the public. Nothing more. Now no more complaining or I'll have the servants put on a bright pink gown." Clara scolded me.

"Pray tell, you are not my governess, nor my mother, so why are you acting like it?" I snapped.

Finally I was done dressing. We had a little time to make it over to the grand Throne room of the palace and I was getting more excited. My own Court! My own set of ladies-in-waiting! My own maids! Some people that I can control and make _sure_ they stay away from Beck!

Soon we were over to the Throne room and I was slowly directed on what to do. Of course, I was to walk slowly with my grandmother and my mother and then sit on the Throne and say this and that and then get crowned and then have an introductory ceremony to all my household, and all the nobles and such.

I heard the music start up for my procession and the church choir start lowly singing a wonderful tune, or what seemed like it. Usually I hate church music. But today, it seems as though it's for me, for something that is mine and mine alone.

I slowly start walking behind my grandmother, who is currently ruling, and my mother- well, since she is technically my grandmother's illegitimate child (but no one really knows that), she is not next in line to rule. I am. So there.

Soon we get to the Throne and I turn around and sit down, my black hair tumbling down my shoulders and I looked just as regal as my grandmother did when she was crowned Queen. Luckily I didn't burst out laughing as Princess Victoria Vega gave me a glare or two that she thought was scary. I let my grandmother announce my courtship to Beck after I was crowned in this ceremony.

"Jadelyn Elizabeth West-Tudor, do you accept the challenges that will come along with your reign as Princess of Wales?" the Archbishop Samuel Mackentire asked me.

"I accept them." I said.

"Then I crown you, your Highness, as the Princess of Wales. Long live the Princess!" The Archbishop formally completed that section of the ceremony as soon as he placed the crown on my head.

"Presenting Jadelyn Elizabeth West-Tudor, Princess of England and your new Princess of Wales!" The Archbishop addressed the congregation.

"And I, as Queen Elizabeth, gladly announce that Beckett Henry Oliver is courting my granddaughter, Jadelyn Elizabeth West-Tudor! They are betrothed to be married as soon as Jadelyn ascends the Throne." My grandmother, Elizabeth I stated to the congregation seated there.

I saw Victoria, Lucy, Zara, and Lindsay all scowl at a) my coronation as Princess of Wales and b) the fact that I was the one courting Beck.

"Please stay seated as Jadelyn needs to get acquainted with her own household and the people that will help her along this journey as Princess of Wales." My mother said, with a nod from my grandmother.

"First! Your ladies-in-waiting will be introduced to you, and then the Princesses of other nations that are in attendance. Ladies," my grandmother indicated.

They all came forward, dressed in different colors and fabrics and styles.

"First up is Miss Ursula Celeste. Pray tell some information about yourself," my mother said.

"Good evening, your Highness. I am Ursula Celeste, and I am very wise. If you ever need advice, I would be pleased to help you. I will be one of your ladies, and I support you whole-heartedly. Thank you, your Highness." She dipped into a curtsy both at the beginning and at the end.

I looked at her throughout her speech. She had long, blond ringlets and bright green eyes. She had fair, pretty skin with a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked to be about 5'9 and slim.

"Thank you, Ursula. You may go now," I said.

She nodded and went back to her seat. "Next is Miss Patience Hayle." my grandmother said.

"Your Highness, welcome to your own household. I am Patience Sybil Hayle, and I am nice and strong. I speak both French and English. I look forward to seeing you rule one day. Your attention is appreciated, your Highness." she said.

I looked at her during this speech. She had long, curly dark brown hair that was in a bun with a few strands framing her face. She had ice blue eyes, and her feet looked tiny in tiny shoes, almost like doll's feet. She wore a very simple dress, but it was of nice quality.

"Next is Miss Zara Amelia Hanle."

"I am, of course, Miss Zara Hanle, your Royal Highness. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am not very friendly, for that I am sorry. Good day, your Highness." she said, somewhat sneering on the Royal Highness-es part.

She didn't seem one that would stay for long, especially with my temper and her non-supporting aura that I felt. Cat and Beck were standing behind my chair, to my right and left, respectively, as my grandmother and my mother were sitting next to me.

Her looks were black hair and hazel eyes, with tan skin. She looked about 5'6 and I decided that she was going to be one that I might not like as much. But as a Princess, and a future Queen, I can't show that I don't like her.

"Next is Lady Romona Corazon Mirandez of Granada."

"Good evening, your Highness. I am Romona Corazon Mirandez, and I hail from Granada, Spain. I have many personality quirks, but they are often balanced by the good in my personality. I hope to support you even after you are Queen. Thank you for your time, your Highness." she spoke barely above a whisper, yet it projected out to the whole room.

She also had black hair and hazel eyes. Weird coincidence. At least they aren't sisters. Anyway, she had a long nose, thin lips, and looked to be a medium height.

"Next is Genevieve Victoria Webber."

"Your Highness. Welcome to your new position. I am Genevieve Victoria Webber, as stated. I am kind and ready for anything. Yet, I like to gossip and I am sneaky. But don't worry, I have faith in you as a Queen and I will never plot against you. I swear it. Thanks, your Highness."

**Next Chapter will be the rest of the ceremony for this and the other two ceremonies! Thanks again, and I'm sorry if I didn't get your OC this chapter, they will be in the next. Thanks again! **

**Virtual cookies/popsicles/cake/etc to everyone who reviews!**

**Sorry if it seemed boring.**

**~Pepsigirl120~  
>~Elena~<strong>


End file.
